Management of customer information in telecommunication networks often requires the presentation of many pieces of information. For example, information related to billing rates and expected levels of service must be presented to an administrator so that the administrator can obtain current information or can edit information stored in a database. The information may be presented as lines of text, but a graphical user interface allows an administrator to select various items, to more easily view the current state of the selected items, and to more easily change the information related to the selected items.
The flexibility given to the administrator may come at a cost, however. As the administrator selects different views of the information, different aspects of the information presented to the administrator in different windows may become difficult to manage, especially when the administrator starts moving the windows around. For example, the administrator may wish to view information concerning a particular subscriber in a telecommunication network. A Listing window is used to find existing subscribers or to create new ones. Individual subscribers are created or edited in forms specific to the subscriber data. These forms contain many fields, such as category, user identifier, description, a list of subscription identifiers, custom data, and a list of called station identifiers. Each of these called station identifiers contains a large amount of information dealing with Quality of Service (QoS) parameters: defaults, aggregate maximum bit rates, guaranteed bit rates, maximum bit rates for QoS classes, associated AF applications, and custom data. Many of these are lists which open up configuration forms of their own. In addition, there is a separate search facility to find a subscriber by a specific subscription identifier. This is a search window which opens on top of the subscriber list.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/707,865, entitled “Perspective View”, filed on Feb. 18, 2010, and incorporated herein by reference, provides a solution to presenting many pieces of data. Information is presented in portlets organized within areas such that different portlets can be selected easily. The areas form a perspective, such that different areas, and hence different portlets, can be viewed simultaneously.
However, creation of a new portlet is not explicitly addressed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/707,865. Simply creating a new portlet, or any window for that matter, may lead to a cluttered view if many portlets are open simultaneously, which may even be unnecessary. A method of displaying and creating portlets, that is sets of information, in a clear way would make it easier for an administrator to manage information, for example customer information in a telecommunication network.